After the Music Died
by shrineofyourlies
Summary: The zombie apocalypse is delayed by two years. Beth Greene, finishing up her freshman year of college, singing in a dive bar outside of Atlanta when the world ends. Bethyl AU ZA
1. Chapter 1

**After the Music Died….**

The zombie apocalypse is delayed by two years. Beth Greene, finishing up her freshman year of college, singing in a dive bar outside of Atlanta when the world ends. Bethyl

When the world ended Beth Greene had been singing sweet melodies. For many her voice had accompanied them into the afterlife when the infected came tearing into the bar. The youngest Greene hadn't realized the severity of what was happening at first, not until the screams interrupted the last line of her song. She supposed it was a good omen that she never uttered the last verse of the Don Mclean classic.

Beth Greene believed it all must have either been fate or she was just really darn lucky. She wasn't supposed to be singing in a little dive bar just outside Atlanta that night. She should've been in her dorm room packing up and getting ready to drive back down to her Daddy's farm the next day. That had been the plan, but then she got a phone call from a high school friend begging her to come play at her Uncle's little bar. The man had decided his bar needed live music, but local musician seemed to be lacking in talent. Uncle Jimmy, however, was a stubborn man, refusing to change his mind about live music, and brought in a new performer every Friday night declaring 'this one'll be great". They never were. Sarah, Beth's beleaguered friend and a waitress at The Mudsnake, could no longer bear the noise claiming to be music. She'd called Beth Thursday night, at her wits end, rambling and begging and bribing until Beth put her out of her misery and agreed to come sing.

So it was that Beth Greene had packed up her entire dorm and headed out of Atlanta just before everything went to hell. She wasn't sure if it was fate, but it sure as hell lucky that Daryl Dixon happened to be in the bar that night.

"_Love writes a letter and sends it to hate"_ Beth sang, strumming her guitar and looking out into the crowd. _"My vacations ending I'm coming home late" _She let the lyrics flow as she began scanning the crowds reactions. The majority of The Mudsnake's patrons seemed more intent on drinking than paying attention to her song, but at least they weren't booing her off stage. A handful seemed to watching her as she sang. One man was nursing a beer at the bar and would turn towards the stage with a furrowed brow whenever she started a new song before going back to his beer. Beth knew he was still listening. She didn't know his name, but she couldn't help smirking a little in his direction in between a verse or two. She'd run into him and his brother when she'd first arrived. Her performance that night felt like a nice little 'screw you' to him personally, though she felt more amusement than malice as she watched him.

_"Well lookie here baby brother," a man crowed as she walked up to the bar looking for Sarah. "They brought a cute little song bird in for the night." The man was looking her up and down, licking his lips and Beth could feel him undressing her with his eyes. She'd played bars before, had been looked at like a piece of meat, but she refused to act uncomfortable. Soon as they saw you flinch they would press in on you, saw it as a weakness. Beth had learned quickly that cowering encouraged._

_ "Merle, leave it" the younger of the two growled. _

_ "Oh, hush Darylina I just want to find out what baby doll here is going to sing for us tonight." he said, his tone dismissive, before turning towards me. I opened my mouth to tell him I was no one's baby doll, but the other man opened his mouth before I could reply._

_ "Shit Merle, leave her be she's probably just going to sing some damn shitty pop songs. You're gonna get yourself kicked out you start harassing her" the younger said. Beth doubted Darylina was his actual name. While she appreciated his trying to curb his brother's leacherous tendencies, she didn't appreciate being talked about like she wasn't there. She definitely didn't like that he was assuming things about her. She didn't assume he was going to hit on her just because his brother did. She narrowed her eyes._

_ "Well, Merle, first off the name is Beth, not babydoll or songbird or any other little nickname about to pop outta yer mouth. As for what I'll be playing you'll just have to wait and see. I'll make sure to play at least one shitty pop song for your brother over there too. Got one you hate the most?" Beth said, staring down the brown haired redneck, ignoring Merle. His ears went a bit red as Merle started laughing, crowing about a her being a Lil Spitfire. Beth didn't wait for a reply, she doubted she would've gotten one, as she spotted Sarah by the stage and headed over with her head held high._

"_**Hate stumbles forward and leans in the door.**_

_**Weary head hung, eyes to the floor.**_

_**He says "Love, I'm sorry", and she says, "What for?**_

_**I'm yours and that's it, Whatever.**_

_**I should not have been gone for so long.**_

_**I'm your's and that's it, forever."**_

"_You're mine and that's it, forever."_ Beth finished softly. A few people clapped and she gave a slight curtsy before setting down her guitar and getting off the small stage. She'd been playing and singing everything that was as far from 'shitty' pop as you could get. She remembered the look of shock on the man's face when she started her set with Johnny Cash's Hurt and then afterward broke into her own rendition of 'Cover of the Rolling Stone'. People always assume she was just a Taylor Swift wannabe, that her repertoire was going to be filled with pop songs. She could sing a pop song when needed, but it was never her choice. Pop was for dancing in your underwear while you cleaned, but it didn't call to her soul.

Shaking off her thought, she watched as Sarah ran around like a chicken with her head cut off, taking orders and rushing drinks to different tables. Beth knew it would be a bit before her friend could talk, so her feet took her to the bar in a quest for a glass of water. She ended leaning on the bar next to the surly redneck who's name she knew couldn't be Darylina. Luckily his brother was off playing pool and not there to hit on her again. She thought about ignoring him, but she couldn't seem to help needling him a bit more.

"So, decide what your least favorite pop song is yet?" she asked, allowing the amusement to color her voice.

"Har, har" he said with a grunt, glancing at her before taking a swig of his beer.

"If you don't name something for me to play for ya I'll just assume you love Katy Perry and swallow my pride to belt out California Girls" she said, giggling at the horrified look on his face.

"Shit, girl don't you know better to talk with strange men in bars." he grumbled. "Do I look like someone who likes talking bout damn songs?" he said with a glare.

"Person's only a stranger until they introduce themselves. I'm Beth." she said, holding out her hand, undeterred by his abrasive attitude. She had the feeling he was all bark, no bite. He looked at her hand with a trace of confusion, but didn't take it. Sighing Beth grabbed his hand and shook it. "and your name is what?" He snatched back his hand and grumbled.

"If ya don't tell me your name I'll assume it really is Darylina." she said with small smirk.

"Daryl." he grunted, the tips of his ears turning slightly red. She smiled at her small victory. She wasn't sure why she was so determined to get this man to talk. A part of it was revenge, she knew, for insulting her earlier. He seemed to hate talking and her presence was making him uncomfortable, which only prompted her to stick around. Killing people with kindness was Beth's first line of defense in most cases. The bartender finally brought her a water and she sucked it down eagerly.

"Well, Daryl, it's nice to meet you and since you refuse to name a song I'll have to pick one for you." she declared with a smile and walking away before he could reply.

Sarah finally had a spare moment and beelined to Beth as the blonde headed towards the stage. "Oh, Beth you've been wonderful tonight. I think this is the first Friday where I didn't feel like my ears weren't bleeding. "

"You're welcome, though I'm not that good." she said

"Yes, yes you are. You've even got some of these rednecks paying attention when you sing and not just to undress you with their eyes."

"Uh, thanks… I guess" Beth said, her face turning beet red.

"Haha, sorry Beth, forget you get embarrassed so easily"

"No, it's fine. Played enough bars this past year to know how to handle it. Just can't help blushing bout it. " Beth replied. "I'm just going to do a few more songs and then I need to head out. I've got to drive down to the farm tonight and it's' a bit of a drive."

"Okay, go play what you want. Oh, by the way my Uncle always has the band end with American Pie at the end of the night. He feels the 'day the music died' is fitting for the end of the night." Sarah said with a sigh. "I'm so sick of that song, but I'm sure your version will at least be good."

"Sure, no problem." Beth said. It was classic song, she hadn't planned for it, but she could swing it.

Beth's second set was a mix of contemporary and old bluesy folk songs. She crooned her way through Po' Lazarus only to then switch into Barton Hollow. When she only had two songs left Beth had determined her 'pop selection' for Daryl. She couldn't bring herself to sing something like 'california girls' like she had threatened, however she was going to do something a little different. Sometimes Beth liked to rearrange songs a bit, slow them down and sing them in a different key. After a minute of consideration she decided and spoke into the mike.

"This next song is a request. Someone asked me to sing a pop song and I've decided to oblige them." Beth said, throwing a wink at Daryl who was blushing and gripping the neck of his beer bottle tightly, before deciding to glare at her. She smiled.

"_**You shout it out,**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up"**_

As Beth sang she realized exactly how appropriate her song choice was. It was her reprimand, the nicest way to show Daryl that he could insult her, but she wouldn't just take it. It wasn't just for him, but for anyone whoever underestimated Beth Greene. When she finished the song she noticed Daryl was actually one of the people clapping, a little smirk on his lips. When there eyes met he tilted his head towards her and she took that as a sign of apology. Daryl didn't seem the type to apologize for anything so this was the best she would get. Didn't really matter, she'd probably never see him again after tonight, but Beth didn't like thinking there was someone out in the world not liking her.

Beth sighed and took a sip of the water she'd brought up on stage with her. She had one more song, the American Pie finale, before she could get out of here. Even though it meant driving through the night, Beth was glad she'd left a day early. A fever had been sweeping through Atlanta the past few days and a lot of the kids in the dorms had started to come down with it. There had been talk of a quarantine and Beth hadn't wanted to get stuck in Atlanta for who knows how long, especially since they didn't seem to know what it was. Shaking her head she pushed aside thoughts of mysterious illnesses and addressed the audience.

"I'm going to close out tonight with American Pie, since it's apparently a tradition round here. Hope you enjoy." Beth said and then she began to sing.

_**A long long time ago**_

_**I can still remember how**_

_**That music used to make me smile**_

_**And I knew if I had my chance**_

_**That I could make those people dance**_

_**And maybe they'd be happy for a while**_

As she belted out the first few verses Beth noticed a few men come stumbling inside. They looked like they were three sheets to the wind, so far gone they could barely keep upright as they shuffled in.

_**But February made me shiver**_

_**With every paper I'd deliver**_

_**Bad news on the doorstep**_

_**I couldn't take one more step**_

The bartender was headed towards them now. They were being taken care of so Beth closed her eyes, ignoring the scene and continued her song.

_**I can't remember if I cried**_

_**When I read about his widowed bride**_

_**Something touched me deep inside**_

_**The day the music died**_

_**So**_

The men weren't leaving, they were lurching at the bartender who was holding them off as the bouncer came towards them. Beth was starting to get a little nervous, but she kept singing. She wanted to distract the clientele while the issue was settled.

_**Bye, bye Miss American Pie**_

_**Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry**_

_**And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye**_

_**Singin' this'll be the day that I...**_

Beth stopped singing when Sarah's scream pierced the air. One of drunken men had just torn out the bartender throat as another started biting at the bouncer's arm. Beth looked on in horror, not quite sure what she was seeing, as her brain desperately tried to comprehend what was going on. Some of the men in the bar had rushed to help and were bitten in the process, but the first drunks friends. Then she saw Merle pull out a gun and shoot the man stumbling towards him with gaping jaws and Beth gasped. The man just kept coming not even phased by the shot to heart. Merle shot him again and again, but it did nothing, he kept staggering forward. Wasn't til Merle put a bullet in the man's head that he went down.

Everything was chaos after that, people screaming and Beth stood in shock on her little stage, the slight elevation keeping her out of the fray. That is until one of those things came stumbling towards her, mouth gaping and it was groaning and it reeked of decay. Beth stumbled back, knocking the stool she'd been sitting on to the ground and clutching her guitar.

"Stay...stay back!" she yelled, lifting the guitar strap from her body. He kept coming. Beth hated what she was about to do, but she had nothing else at her disposal. Grasping the next of her guitar Beth swung her prized possession like a baseball bat at the thing's head with all her might. It staggered backward, a piece of her splintered guitar sticking out it's eye, but it kept coming. Beth kept backing away, head looking all around for an escape.

It closed in on her with reaching hands and open jaws. She had been backed into a corner and in her panic she couldn't think straight. The only thing that came to mind was the last lines of her song _So this will be the day that I _

Her thoughts were cut off as all of a sudden the creature stopped moving and fell to the floor in front of her. Beth looked up with wide eyes and there was Daryl holding a crossbow and running towards her.

"Gotta go, Beth. Gotta go" was all her said, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the chaos and out into the warm night air.

A/N: So first off this is set in the twd universe if the ZA hadn't started until two years after the original timeline. This means it is canon up to where Rick gets shot and in the hospital. This means everyone is somewhere different and are different people from 2 years prior. Beth is 18 and finishing her first year of college and is getting ready to go home for the summer. This isn't just going to be me plopping Beth into season one.

**Beth's Playlist **

Ballad of Love and Hate by the Avett Brothers

Hurt by Johnny Cash

Cover of the Rolling Stone by Dr. Hook and the Medicine Show

TItanium by David Geutta &amp; Sia

Po' Lazarus (the Carolina Chocolate Drops version)

Barton Hollow by the Civil Wars

American Pie by Don Mclean


	2. Chapter 2

**Daryl**

"Gotta go Beth, gotta go" he heard himself utter, grabbing the girl's arm to drag her through the chaos and out into the night. Those things were following them, he could hear their groans all around him. His grip on Beth tightened, she'd most likely have bruises later, but she didn't say a word as he quickly scanned for an escape route.

"Fuck, think we're gonna have to run for it." he muttered and started to head for the road. Beth wasn't saying a word, but he could hear her heavy breathing and feel her warm skin beneath his hand. They'd only just start to jog when his dusty old pickup came screeching to a halt in front of him and Merle was flinging the door open yelling for his ass to get in. Daryl quickly hauled Beth in front of him, pushing her up into the cab before scrambling in after her.

"GO!" he yelled, but Merle was already gunning it before Daryl had even shut the door. Adrenaline was pumping through his blood as Merle gained speed while swerving to avoid the creatures in the road. He felt a pinch in his leg and looked down to find Beth's hand clutching his thigh while her other hand braced on the dash. The girl's eyes were wide and he could see the fear and shock had permeated every part of her being.

The ride seemed to be hours and seconds all at the same time, a whirlwind of adrenaline and fear. They roared through the night until Merle slammed on the brakes in front of their shitty hunting cabin in the middle of the woods. His brother jumped outta the truck and went racing inside, cussing up a storm as he went. Beth finally released his leg and soon she was rushing out of the truck and vomiting in the bushes. Daryl eased himself from the vehicle and reached into the bed for his crossbow. It was quiet, but he wasn't gonna just leave the girl alone, she clearly wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

When she finished Beth stood, wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked damn miserable.

"What..." she said, so quietly he almost missed it. "What...could do that to a person?" she asked. She was staring off into space when she said it, most likely just speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Dunno, nothing good" Daryl grunted. He didn't know much, but he knew that much. This weren't no run of the mill cold. "Smelled like road kill...don't think they're people anymore." Daryl knew it should seem crazy and it was, but if there was one thing he learned was how shitty the world could be. This time it was just upped the ante from shitty to straight fucked up.

"But… how can they not be people? They're sick...they have to just be sick right?" she said, her voice gaining a bit of desperation. She was looking at him now with wide eyes, her terror and disbelief warring plain across her face. Daryl looked away and fished out his pack of Marlboros, tapping one out and putting it between his lips. Taking out his lighter he lit up and took a nice long drag on his cigarette before answering.

"Shit girl, I ain't no doctor. They're trying to kill us,ripping out throats and biting people. That shit ain't normal, don't sound like any disease I ever heard of" he said. "C'mon" he said motioning towards the cabin with his head before heading in. He heard Beth's footsteps behind him so he knew she was following.. The two shuffled inside to find Merle sitting on the couch, bottle of Jack in hand as he fiddled with the radio.

"Damn things are everywhere." he muttered. "Half the stations are out, ones that aren't talking bout cannibals and looting." Merle said. "Shoulda thought a that, could clean up real nice right about now." Daryl schooled his expression into indifference. People are trying to eat each other and his brothers thinking about what kind of loot they could score. Figures. He glanced over at the blond next to him, sure he'd find a look of disgust, disapproval and judgement on her face. However when he looked he didn't see that, he saw a furrowed brow and her look at the wall. Pretty sure he could tell her aliens were invading and he would get a reaction. Oh, well better catatonic than blubbering.

"Stay here for the night, go check out the town tomorrow see what we can get." Merle was muttering, ignoring both him and Beth. "Think got enough in my stash to last a while." he said. Daryl just nodded. He didn't care about lootin, but it be a good idea to check out the town, get a lay of land. He had the feeling this shit wasn't going away by tomorrow, probably a while before the government got their asses in gear on this.

"I…" Beth's voice was soft, barely a whisper, but Daryl still heard. "I need to call my family." She was biting her lip, but her voice came out even. Daryl knew that look, the one where you're trying to hold in the fear and put on a brave face. He'd worn it for most of his childhood so he knew the look well.

"Well, whoop de fucking doo Princess. Don't care what ya do." Merle said, sneering at Beth. She flinched and Daryl could tell she was fighting back the urge to cry. He watched her take a deep breath and her eyes become steely.

"I don't have a phone, all my stuff got left at the bar. Just need to know if either of you have one I can use. That okay with you or should I make a fire and blow some smoke signals?" she snapped. Merle glared her and turned back to the radio. Daryl fished his phone out of his pocket for her. His phone was a shitty little flip phone, one of those you get at a Walmart. Only reason he even got one was for when Merle had to call him to pick his drunk, high, and or arrested ass up. He held out to Beth without saying a word. After a moment of hesitation she took it and flipped it open.

"No signal" she said. "I'm going to try outside." She headed out the door without a backwards glance.

"What the fuck were you thinking Darylina?" Merle spat. "Bringing along little miss pretty pretty princess. You think a pretty thing like that'll fuck you or somethin?"

"Just did." Daryl said with a shrug. He knew his brother and he'd never hear the end of it if admitted the real reason. Beth wasn't going to make it out of that bar. Daryl weren't no bleeding heart, wouldn't have bothered normally, but Beth had been alright to him. She was one of those good people they always went on about, but he never thought existed. When he'd insulted her she'd smiled and sassed him and never once looked at him like he was redneck trailer trash. He was just an asshole with a bigger asshole for a brother, but she acted like he wasn't all that bad. So yeah, when he'd run back in with his crossbow and saw her breaking a guitar over that sick fucks head he didn't even think before helping her out. Did his good deed for the year, he supposed. He'd take her back to her car tomorrow and be done with her. Once she was outta sight outta mind things could go back to just him and Merle.

"Well, we're not keeping her around. Girl like her is just gonna be a pain in the ass and you know she won't be puttin out." Merle continued. "Swear you don't got no sense boy." he grumbled.

"Well can't change it now. Just gotta drop her off at her car tomorrow and be done with it." Daryl said. "Not the end of the fucking world." Well...maybe it was. Didn't know exactly what was happening, but it sure resembled a horror movie. Merle started cursing at the radio as static kept coming out. That was the only thing Daryl heard, profanity and the screech of static and

"DARYLLLL!"

**Beth**

Daryl's cellphone looked liked something out of the 90s. It had actual buttons on it, a monotone screen, no texting, and the only numbers it were for Meryl and emergency numbers that came preloaded with the phone. Beth held it in front of her while walking around trying to get a signal. She lifted the phone over her head, peering at the small screen, praying for at least one bar. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm an idiot." she grumbled. What was the point of holding it out above her head, she couldn't use it like that. Beth just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She was in the middle of the woods with two relative strangers, her car with everything she owned and her purse had be left at a bar, and some disease was turning people crazy and were attacking people. She wanted to break down, but she couldn't, she had to hold it together and get herself out of this mess.

After she'd walked around the cabin about six times Beth gave up on the cell phone. Closing the phone she wandered over to the rickety porch and sat down on the steps to think. She needed a new plan. Calling home tonight wasn't an option until she was closer to the city again. According to the radio things were a bit chaotic, but hopefully by morning the police will have sorted things out or at least it'll have calmed down a bit. She'd stay here tonight and in the morning see if Daryl could drop her off at her car. Easy.

Beth leaned her elbows on her thighs and put her head in her hands. She wanted to be home, she wanted to know that her mama and daddy were alright. She wanted to be curled up with Maggie and Sean on the couch watching movies and hunkering down until this all was over and done. Merle had said the news reports were claiming those things were everywhere… could they be at the farm too? They would be okay...they had to be okay. Daddy and Shawn had shotguns so I'm sure they could take care of anything that wandered onto the farm and Maggie has always been strong. Beth figured she was blowing things out of proportion, that her imagination was running wild. She'd just…

The groans penetrated her worry ridden brain and sent a chill down her spine. Coming out of the woods were three clearly diseased people. One of them had holes all alongs its chest, black blood seeping out. Another had a huge bite in it's neck, the head barely seemed to be hanging on. Fear seeped into her entire body as they shuffled closer. Scream...she needed to scream. It took a second for her mouth to catch up wit her brain.

"DARYLLL!" she yelled, quickly looking around for some sort of weapon. There was a stick on the ground and she snatched it up hefting it up ready to swing. Daryl and Merle burst through the door out on the porch crossbow and gun in hand. The started firing and Beth watched as bullets and arrows hit the creatures in the chest and though they staggered they just kept coming. The Merle was swearing as he reloaded and started firing again. One of the things went down as a bullet tore through it's skull, but Merle didn't seem to notice.

'"THE HEAD! YOU GOTTA HIT THEM IN THE HEAD!" she screeched. Daryl immediately adjusted and fired a bolt into the thing's head and it went down like a sack of potatoes. Merle took down the last one then turned and stomped back inside.

"Get inside" Daryl said. " Need to lock up. Take turns on watch until morning." Beth nodded and went inside. Meryl wasn't in the living room, but she could hear him banging around in the back. Beth settled herself on the couch and took up his previous job of playing with the radio until something came over the airwaves. It was a little rough, but she could hear it.

"The President has declared this a state of emergency. People should stay inside their homes and avoid contact with the infected. The virus seems to be transmitted through bites. THose bitten suffer an extreme fever resulting in hallucinations and the eventually stopping of the heart, only to resuscitate minutes later with violent cannibalistic tendencies. There is no word on if a cure has been been found." The announcer continued on by announcing known outbreak areas and that the CDC was working on a vaccine and the government was working to set up quarantine zones. Beth was so absorbed in the report she didn't notice Daryl until he dropped into the ratty old armchair next to the couch. He still had his crossbow in hand and let it rest in his lap.

"Don't know jack do they?" Daryl remarked.

"Say they're working on it." Beth replied.

"Working on it means they're clueless. What Merle says when someone comes to collect the money he owes em."

"But they have to be working on it. People are dying and eating each other, can't just ignore that." Beth turned to look at him.

"Not sayin they're not trying, just saying they don't got a clue what to do." Daryl said. "This, this ain't normal. Those people ain't just sick, don't think they're alive anymore. Just corpse walking around like fucking zombies outta some horror movie."

"What? That's crazy. The dead don't just walk around." she exclaimed. Though Beth denied it a part of her wondered if Daryl was right. They didn't die unless you got the in the head, they just kept coming and the were eating people.

"Bout as crazy as people's heart stopping and waking up wanting to eat people." he countered. "Those things are dead."

"How, how can you believe that?"

"It's called being observant." Daryl said. "They don't talk or seem to recognize anyone" He raised his thumb. "Heart stops after the fever burns through em" a finger raised. "Shot one through the heart and it kept going" another finger. "Smell like a corpse" and final the finale finger went up as he said "Plus this shit is straight out of any zombie movie ever made."

Beth gulped. Her mind screamed at her to deny it, that zombies were a work of fiction, a story to scare you late at night, but she knew. Deep in her heart and soul Beth knew Daryl was right, that this wasn't just a illness. A part of her wanted to curl up and cry herself to sleep, but she didn't. She laid down on the couch, staring at the radio, and fell asleep trying will it into telling her everything was okay.

It didn't work.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I work and I'm doing grad school so I can't write as often as I'd like. I ending up completely rewriting this one. I originally planned on jumping ahead three weeks and then just doing short recaps via Beth or Daryl what had happened, but it just didn't work. I felt I had to go through the 'first night' and establish what kind of mindset these guys are in. .Also thank you so much for the kind comments and reviews, I really appreciate everyone's support.


	3. Chapter 3

"Almost to town" Daryl said. Beth sighed and straightened in the passenger seat. They were on their way back to her car and beth couldn't wait to finally be on her way home. Daryl wasn't the worst company, he did save her after all, but she longed for her family. She wanted the comfort of her father's arms and her mother's humming. She missed Maggie bossing her around and Sean making her as mad as a hornet with his teasing. She hadn't seen them since Easter near a month ago, but it felt much longer now. There was a part of her that worried she would never see them again, but she squashed it down, banishing the bleak thought from her mind. They were almost there, she'd get her car and go home. She just needed a little faith.

"Might still be some of those things at the bar." Daryl said as he slowed down the truck. They came to a stop and he put the car in brake before turning towards her. "We get there you stay in the car. Don't need you getting killed after driving all the way out here." he instructed. She was ready to inform him she wasn't an idiot and could take care of herself, but when she turned to face him she was arrested by the eyes boring into her.. They were blue, she noted, really really blue. They were the kind of eyes that could pierce right through you, stripping you of all protections as though he were privy to the depths of her soul. She knew this wasn't true of course, but she had the feeling Daryl was very perceptive. It was all a bit overwhelming and Beth forced herself to nod her understanding and looked away. Daryl got the car moving again, the entrance to town was just around the corner.

"Uh...I don't think I'll be getting out of the car" Beth said with a gulp, her eyes widening as they made it around the bend.

. "Fuck me" he said. Ahead, just past the city limit sign was a series of abandoned cars blocking the road. Several members of the undead were milling about, groaning and shuffling about. Daryl slammed on the breaks, the screeching sound attracted the dead, who immediately noticed and began heading towards them. Daryl quickly hit the gas, turning the car around so fast the tires squealed. Beth swore they were tilting on their side as she braced herself for impending doom. Fortunately Daryl was a better driver than she credited him and they were soon flying down the highway, away from the danger and back towards the hunting cabin.

As the panic and adrenaline began to recede Beth glanced at Daryl. His whole body was tense and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard she wouldn't be surprised if it broke. Beth took a deep breath, trying to calm her still racing heart and felt a new sense of panic replace the old.

She could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes. She couldn't get to her car so she couldn't drive to the farm. Her purse with her cellphone and money were left in the dingy bar. All her belongings were in the bar, she didn't even have a fresh pair of clothes to change into. She was alone with nothing but the clothes on her back.

"What am I going to do?" she let out in a choked whisper.

"What ya mean what are gonna do?" Daryl barked, his voice loud and with a hint of disdain. She had forgotten he was even there for a moment, so absorbed in her worries and panic. "Damn girl you think I'm just gonna leave ya on the side of the road?"

"I…" Beth stammered. His anger was shocking and she felt at a loss for words in the face of it. "I just… I didn't think…"

"Right you didn't think. Just cause I'm some redneck asshole don't mean I just abandon people." he spat while keeping eyes on the road.

"You're not a redneck asshole…" Beth said quietly, pushing aside her fear and sadness to address him. She didn't know much about him, but she knew he was the type of man to come back into a bar filled with monsters to save a girl he just met. "Daryl. I just…" she took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions at bay.. "I need to get back to my family and without my car or a way to contact them… I just got a bit overwhelmed for a minute that I didn't even think" she turned to look him in the eye. "I don't think you're an asshole, a bit crass at times and you have terrible table manners, but not an asshole. I can't say the same thing for your brother, but you're alright in my book Daryl Dixon" she finished, smiling at him hoping he wasn't offended by the last bit. Daryl kept his eyes on the road, but she noticed the tension in his arms relax a bit and a small smirk form on his lips. They drove the rest of the way in silence, each ruminating on their own thoughts.

When they got back to the cabin, Merle was sitting on the porch, beer in one hand and shot gun in the other.

"I thought you were getting rid of jailbait here, Darylina!" Merle crowed.

"Town's overrun, no getting to the car." Daryl replied. Beth stood, crossing her arms and looking around hoping Merle would ignore her. No such luck.

"Well, well, well" Merle said, smacking his lips and standing up. Her gave a stretch and then started towards Beth. "So sugar tits, whatcha going to do to earn your keep round here." His leer made her feel like taking a shower.

"My name is Beth, not sugar tits." Beth said with a glare. "And you lay a hand on me and you're going to lose the hand." She straightened her spine, making herself as tall as possible. She knew Merle could easily overpower her, but she was hoping he would back off when he realized she wouldn't cower in his presence. She could feel Daryl behind her, he seemed closer than before, so perhaps he would step in if her bravado failed.

Merle let out a great bellowing laugh. "Okay little miss hot sauce. Ol' Merle knows when he's not wanted, can't blame a man for asking though."

"Sure I can." Beth said tartly. Merle finally backed away and headed back towards the porch.

"The radio say anything bout what's going on?" Daryl asked. "There were more of those damn things in town than there was last night."

"CDC or some such is supposed to be working on it. Just telling people to stay in doors, same shit as last night." Merle grumbled.

"So what do we do?' Beth asked looking to Daryl. Merle was the one that answered.

"You do what you like Bo Peep, but we're sticking round here for now." he then sauntered inside.

"Guess we stay here for now." Daryl said. "I'm gonna go hunt us some dinner. Here" he took the knife from his belt, flipped it over and held it out to her hilt first. "Shouldn't be out here without a weapon." Beth reached to take it, but hesitated. "Go on, take the damn thing." She took it.

"I never used one before, probably more likely to hurt myself with it." she explained.

"Here hold it like this" Daryl took her hand, maneuver it around to what he consider a proper grip. "Keep a firm grip on it and don't go playing around with it." He took out another of his own knives out demonstrating what Daryl considered proper geek stabbing technique. He made her try out a few stabs and slashes in the air and once. When he seemed assured she wasn't going to accidentally stab herself, Daryl nodded his satisfaction and then headed towards the woods. He was at the edge when he called over his shoulder "and don't stab Merle when I'm gone!"

Beth allowed herself to smile as she answered loudly with "No promises!"

"This is disgusting." Beth said, wrinkling her nose as she started the process of skinning her squirrel. Daryl smirked at her.

"You call yourself a farm girl and this grosses you out? Pfft"

"No making fun, you think a city girl would ask how to do this in the first place?"

Beth had been stuck with the Dixon brothers for near a week now. Her boredom and general feeling of helplessness had spurred her to ask Daryl to teach her how to dress the animals he brought in. The first time he started gutting an animal in front of her she'd gagged a bit, but sat with him on the porch while he did it, sneaking glances at his work out of the corner of her eye. The next time he brought in game she watched his hands like a hawk, filing away each step and occasionally asking questions. She wanted to pull her weight around here and not be seen as a burden, so when he came back with a belt full of squirrels that afternoon she asked if she could help.

"Suppose not" Daryl grunted "Now pay attention to what you're doing."

"Yes, Mister Dixon" Beth snarked. Daryl glared and nodded his head back towards the squirrel she was working on.

She was dragging off the pelt when Merle Dixon interrupted them.

"Well, looky here. Never thought I'd see the day blondie got her hands dirty." Merle said with a chuckle. Beth rolled her eyes and continued to focus on the task at hand.

"Now, now, no need for that attitude." he said sauntering down the steps. "Now we got things to discuss."

"What?" Daryl interjected, looking away from her work and to his brother.

"Decided we've been here long enough."

"Where we going?" Daryl asked. It didn't really matter what Merle answered, Beth knew they would be going whether Daryl thought it a good idea or not. In the week she had spent with the brothers Beth had decerned a few things. Daryl was the smarter of the two, but Merle was the one in charge. Being a younger sibling herself she understood the dynamic. Maggie always took the lead on things and bossed her around when they were younger. She still did at times, but Beth would argue if she didn't agree with something and had stopped conceding to her sister so easily. Daryl had apparently never grown out of this and followed his brother around without much thought.

"Atlanta" Merle declared.

"Why would we go to Atlanta?" Beth asked dropping the squirrel she'd been working on the tree stump she'd been using to skin him. Atlanta seemed a bad choice considering how overrun just the small towns were, she couldn't imagine it being less so there.

"Cause sugar tits that's we're the refugee camps are and they say the people working on a vaccine of some sort at the CDC." he said with a sneer. "You calm that pretty little head of yours and let ol' Merle do the thinking."

"Everyone is going to be going there!" Beth exclaimed. "You think they have the resources to handle this kind of disaster and we'll just be able to stroll in." She glared at Merle, glancing over at Daryl to gauge his reactions. He was furrowing his brow in thought.

"Girl got a point. Towns are overrun, Atlanta probably be the same." Daryl said. Beth smiled at him, surprised he'd even bother to speak his thoughts to Merle let alone agree with her.

"My daddy has a farm down in Senoia. Not a huge population and plenty of food, even has a woodstove and a well. Be a good place to hole up while the CDC sorts all this out." Merle stared at her, his face part amusement and part contempt it seemed.

"Alright little Bo Peep, I'll make you a deal." Merle licked his lips. "We'll got to this farm of yours" Beth grinned in triumph. "If Atlanta is a bust." The grin fell.

"That's"

"tut, tut tut- That's my offer you can take it or you can start walking the purdy little ass towards Senoia on foot."

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth.

"Pack it up kiddies, I want to get on the road."

"Now?" Daryl asked.

"No time like the present." Merle said before going back into the cabin.

Beth turned to Daryl. He was starting at the ground, his fists clenching.

"You know this is a bad idea." Beth said.

"Yup" Daryl said, dropping down to sit on the ground. He took out his knife and started picking at his nails with it.

"You gonna try and talk him out of it."

"Nope"

"Got a good reason for that, Daryl Dixon."

"Merle's gonna do what Merle wants to do. Ain't no use."

She frowned as she looked down at him.

"Guess we're going to Atlanta then."

"Looks like"

"Shit"

Beth had the distinct feeling that she was about to embark on the worst road trip in the history of road trips.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. As I've mentioned I'm working and doing grad school and it makes finding time to write difficult. Also I rewrote this like five times. I was originally just going to skip to a few weeks later when they were camped on the road, but it wasn't working. There was way too much backtracking and having to tell rather than show what happened. THis is mostly a transitionary chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going with you." Beth's voice drifted towards him as he walked towards the woods. Her declaration carried ran through the darkness, loud amongst the early morning quiet.

"Like hell you are," Daryl called back, adjusting his crossbow a bit, and hopped the guardrail. He glanced Beth out of the corner of his eye, her lithe frame weaving weaving through the cars packed along the highway. It was the fifth day of the traffic jam and the constant company was grating on him. Daryl picked up his pace, hoping Beth would give up once he made it into the dense forest. Most people would be intimidated by going into a strange forest in the dark. However Beth had been proven herself not quite most people considering she was okay with road tripping with two red necks significantly older than her.

"You're not leaving me alone with Merle again." she said, her voice was closer now. Daryl looked over his shoulder to see the petite blonde nimbly climbing the rail. She was walking faster now, practically breaking into a jog. It wasn't long before she was grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop him. He shook her off and glared.

"You're not coming." he said, his voice gruff and he chose to continue walking, hoping his dismissal would work.

"You can't make me stay, Mr. Dixon." she said, drawing out the Mr. Dixon with disdain. "You remember what happened last time you left me alone with your brother?" He did remember. It had been only two days ago after all. Daryl had gone off to hunt, not bothering to tell either Beth or Merle. It wasn't like they could go anywhere in this gridlock and he needed some time alone. Merle may be his blood, but even Daryl needed a break from his brother after three days in a truck together. He'd returned to the truck hours later, some cooked rabbit meat to share, to find Merle locked out, banging on the window while cursing up a storm and blood dripping from his nose. People were perched on top of their cars watching the spectacle, some laughing and others whispering to each other. Apparently Merle had made the mistake of groping Beth. Beth, though tiny, apparently had been taught how to punch properly by a protective older brother before she'd left for college.

It had taken Daryl a good 10 minutes to calm Merle down and even then it wasn't all that calm. Daryl knew his brother had taken something, his eyes were blown and every other word he spoke was an obscenity.. The only reason he got Merle to leave was by telling him there were some guys with a cooler full of beer partying it up about a mile down the road. Beth didn't unlock the car until after Merle had left, telling Daryl he wasn't allowed to leave her alone with his brother anymore. He could tell she was shaken by the incident, her anger having covered it up, but now she was feeling it. Merle wouldn't of really hurt her, but he knew his brother had a mean bark especially when he was on something.

Since then the two were never alone together, Daryl staying to act as a buffer. However their food supply was running low. Daryl didn't want to use up the canned goods they had yet, not when there was game in the area. He'd hoped to sneak off without either of the two noticing and be back before Merle woke up.

"I know you need to hunt, but I can't be here alone with him. I know he's your brother, but I don't trust him." she said, following him with quick little steps. Daryl stopped abruptly, Beth running into his back with an oof.

"He ain't gonna rape you or nothing. He's an ass, but he ain't like that." Daryl spat at her with a sneer. He knew how people thought of Merle… of him. Beth had been a good sport so far, but Merle's stunt had gone and changed her opinion. Now she saw they weren't good people, that they're dangerous and the dirt beneath her feet. Daryl knew it was too good to be true. Girls like Beth just didn't make friends with people like him, they were just pet projects. She wanted to fix them, but once she saw she couldn't she just went right on back to judging them.

"That's not what I meant." she hissed back.

'Then what did you mean, girl." he countered.

"If walkers came, he wouldn't think twice about abandoning me and you know it. I know he was on something the other day, and what's gonna happen if those things attack while he's high?" she said. "He's either gonna be reckless and get us both killed or he's gonna shove me to the wolves while he gets gone."

"So you'd rather he be left on his own, high as a kite." he growled.

"You and I both know Merle can take care of himself, but he's not gonna help me. I get the feeling you're the only person he'd even bother worrying about." she said, letting out a sigh. "Look, Daryl, I'm not like you or Merle. I'm just a farm girl who is only alive because you helped me out. I know you see me as weak, but."

"You're not weak." he said. It came out without thought, he just spouted out the first thing that popped into his head. Daryl didn't know where it came from or why he was bothering to comfort her. He must be going soft. "May not be a killing machine, but you're not weak either. Seen ya working with that knife and yer willing to get your hands dirty. Not every girl who'd jump in to start skinning animals like you did." No, he wasn't soft. He needed an ally who could take care of themselves and part of that was being confident in your abilities. He didn't need any dead weight holding him back, that's all this was.

"I...thanks." she said, looking down at her feet as her cheeks turned a bit pink. "I have to learn more though, can't be resting on my laurels or anything." she said, smiling at him and her eyes determined. "So let me come along" she wheedled "Show me how to track or something."

"You're too loud. Scare away all the game." he said, but his argument was half-hearted at best.

"So teach me how to be quiet." she implored. "If you say no you'll either have to walk me all the way back to the truck or having me clomping along after you anyway." They were farther into the woods now, the road no longer visible. Daryl sighed. She had a point.

"Fine." he muttered and she beamed at him. Daryl decided not to linger on the funny feeling he got when she turned that smile on him. She was just a girl he got stuck with and as soon as they got to Atlanta he'd probably never see her again. Shaking away the foreign feelings crawling beneath his skin Daryl looked Beth over, taking in her wardrobe and build as best he could in the dim light. She was covered in the grime of the past few days, sweat and dust from the road coating her pale skin. She'd likely burn pretty easy once the sun came up, so they best be done before noon. She wore a tank top, faded blue jeans, and cowboy boots. Overtop that was one of his old flannels she'd pilfered before they left the hunting cabin. She'd left it unbuttoned, tying the two sides together in the front and rolled up the sleeves, but they were still fairly loose. The sleeves were a problem.

"Take off your shirt" he ordered. Beth's eyes widened and her mouth hung open, gaping at him like a fish while red suffused her cheeks. Daryl felt a blush of his own when he realized how that sounded. "The flannel, I didn't mean…" he muttered in embarrassment. "The sleeves are too long, need to cut em down so they don't get in your way."

"Oh," Beth said, still red. She untied the knotted ends with shaking fingers before slipping off the red and black flannel, looking at the ground as she held it out to him. Daryl took the shirt and used his knife to cut them down to half their size. He gave the shirt back to Beth and cut the remaining pieces into two strips as she shrugged it back on.

"Here" he handed her one of the strips of cloth. "Tie your hair back so it won't get in your way." She seemed to ignore his offering, her hands going to her hair. He was about to snap at her when he noticed nimble fingers working to make a braid. When she was done Beth took the proffered makeshift tie, the tips of her fingers brushing gently against the palm of his hand. Daryl felt warmth on his cheeks and he quickly yanked his hand away, turning to look anywhere but at the blonde in front of him.

"Thanks" she said tying the front of the shirt tails back together. "So will this do then?" she asked. He forced himself to look her over and responded with a non-commital wasn't the best attire for hunting, but it wasn't the worst. He couldn't really blame her considering she didn't have anything else. If they ever reached Atlanta they'd have to find her some clothes.

"Alright, first lesson. No talking. Game'll hear you a mile away you yammer on like you usually do." he said. Beth nodded, miming a zipper over her lips.

"Now let me see you walk." Daryl motioned with his hand for her to go ahead of him. She tilted her head and gave him a look, clearly confused and biting back whatever sarcastic comment she was thinking of. "Go on, gotta see what kind of tread I need to be correcting." Beth sighed then started walking ahead and Daryl followed. They'd been walking for about five minutes when he told her to stop.

"Okay. One, watch where you're walking. You've been stepping on every damn leaf and stick you can find. Avoid those when you can. " he said, pointing to a few leaves on the ground in front of her. "Two, slow down woman. You're acting like you got somewhere important to be. Slow down, pay attention to your surrounds. You walk that fast you'll run into trouble before you even know its there while scaring away game left and right.." Beth was watching him intently, nodding her head at each instruction. "Alright let's try it again."

This time she did a little better. She was no longer rushing, eyes scanning the ground as she walked. She stepped on fewer leaves and branches this time as well. She wasn't anywhere near as quiet as him, but she wasn't sounding like a bull in a china shop no more. "Put your foot down heel to toe first" he said quietly and Beth automatically adjusted. She was taken to instruction well thus far, quieter than Merle at least. He might even be able to catch something today.

An hour later Daryl and Beth found themselves tracking a rabbit through the woods. Beth had been quiet, for the most part. When he found tracks or stopped to study something she'd ask questions, but none of them were stupid. He could see her taking in the information he provided, filing it away for later. As far as hunting partners went she wasn't the worst, better than Merle at least. His brother was more interested in getting lit in the middle of the woods and shooting at shit than the actual hunting part of it.

They were getting close now. The tracks fresh. Daryl raised his fingers to his lips and looked at Beth. She nodded her understanding and the two crept slowly forward. The rabbit, a nice fat one, was cleaning itself. Daryl lined up his shot and when he was ready pulled the trigger.

Just as he released his arrow the rabbit bolted and a rustling came through the bushes ahead. Cursing under his breath, Daryl reloaded his bow and aimed for the bushes where the noise was coming from. "Get your knife out" he whispered to Beth. She was already ahead of him, clutching her borrowed hunting knife tightly. They were both wound tight, ready to spring on the walker as soon as it emerged.

The moment, when it came, was underwhelming to say the least. An young asian man came stumbling out of the bushes, arms flailing as he tried to free himself from the bush. His shoelace caught on a branch and soon he was falling on his backside with an 'oof'.

"Ow" he mumbled and proceeded to try and untangle his shoelaces, seemingly oblivious to the two people staring at him.

"You owe me a rabbit, Chinaman" Daryl barked out at him. This idiot had cost them a rabbit and Daryl couldn't help it.

"DARYl!" Beth yelled jabbing an elbow into his stomach. "Don't be a racist. Now apologize." she reprimanded just as the man yelled "I'm Korean!" Daryl shrugged then glared at Beth.

"Your pointy little elbows hurt." he grumbled. Who did this girl think she was?

"It was supposed to," she shot back. "Now apologize"

"I'm not apologizing for nothin. You" Daryl said gesturing to the stranger as Beth continued to glare at him.. "You just cost us a rabbit. What the hell you doing in the bushes anyway?"

The man finally looked straight at Daryl and gulped. Daryl couldn't help the little smirk that formed on his lips, enjoying the man's obvious discomfort. He knew he could pose an intimidating figure when he wanted to and considering this little shit had cost him his lunch he figured he deserved it. Beth poked him in the side and he slapped her hand away and gave her a dark look.. She just mouthed 'be nice' at him and they both returned their attention to the stranger.

"I, I" the man stuttered, his entire face going red. "I was going to the bathroom and got lost on the way back to camp." he muttered, eyes downcast "Sorry". Daryl snorted and he noticed Beth trying to hold in a laugh of her own.

"You're a long way from the road. Why you going so far out just take a piss?" Daryl asked. He lowered his crossbow, he could tell this guy wasn't a threat.

"We're not on the road. Me and some others found a quarry off to the side. We figured we'd just hole up there until the traffic cleared up." he explained. "I'm Glenn by the way" he said with a tentative smile.

"Beth" Beth chirped from beside him. "Pleasure to meet you." She smiled at Glenn before nudging Daryl's arm.

'Daryl" he offered reluctantly.

"Anyway you guys can point me in the direction of the road? If I can get back to the highway I can make it back to camp, just take me a little longer."

"We'll take you back to camp." Beth said.

"What?" Daryl said. "Why?'

"Umm… you don't know where my camp is" Glenn pointed out.

"Daryl can track. You aren't exactly stealthy so I'm sure he can find your camp just following your tracks. Right Daryl." Beth said, smiling at him. That smile was devious, she knew exactly what she was doing. Daryl could say no, but then he'd have to put up with Beth pestering and judgy eyes all day. He heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Should be easy. Beth here could probably even track it with how you walk."

"Hey!" Glenn exclaimed. "uhh… not really sure what that means, but I'm pretty sure it's an insult."

"Come on" Daryl said heading in the direction Glenn came from. Beth was right, Glenn's trail was exceedingly easy to follow. The walked in silence, Glenn's movements like a cacophony amongst the quiet of the forest. It was about 5 minutes later when Glenn finally broke and opened his mouth.

"So, uh, where are you guys from?" he asked. Daryl ignored him, but Beth answered.

"Originally from Senoia, but I've been in Atlanta for about a year now. School." she said.

"Oh, I'm from Atlanta to, know it like the back of my hand. Deliver pizzas." he explained with a shrug. "Not the best job, but it did let me get to know the city pretty well."

"I was on my way back to Senoia…" Beth said and Daryl could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew she wanted to go home, that she would rather be with her family than two dirty rednecks in a traffic jam. He wished Merle would've listened to her, girl was right about coming this way. Didn't make no damn sense, but Merle rarely changed his mind on things.

"Uh, what about you Daryl. Where you from?" Glenn piped in, sensing a need for a change of topic.

"Georgia" he said, his voice cold. Daryl didn't like to talk about his life, especially to some gangly pizza guy he'd just met. Luckily Glenn seemed to pick up on Daryl's dark tone and"Uh, so you guys been together long?" he asked.

"What's it been 10 days now?" Daryl asked looking over at Beth. She looked up, seemingly having forgotten he was there. He could tell she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, most likely thinking about whether her family was even alive or not. He wanted to snap at her, but he held back when he saw the lost look in her eyes. It was the same look he wore when he came home to find his house in flames.

"What?" she asked, not paying attention as he'd expected.

"Bar. 10 days ago you think?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah I think it was about 10 or so. Hard to keep track."

"Wow, would've guessed longer." Glenn said. Daryl furrowed his brow looking at the newcomer. Glenn gulped. "Uh… you guys just seem to be really comfortable with each other." Daryl just arched a brow. Daryl wouldn't describe himself as being comfortable with anyone...ever. Merle was probably the only person he could claim as more than an acquaintance, but he was blood so it didn't count.

"Uh, anyway… if you guys want you can probably stay at our camp with us. You'll need to clear it with Rick, but he's a good guy and probably won't mind you staying with us. More people the easier to guard our camp, right?" Glenn rambled, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"We'll see" Beth said. At least the girl was smart enough to not automatically say yes. They didn't know what kind of set up these people had or if they would end up protecting a bunch of idiots. He weren't no saint and he wasn't babysitting no one. His protection extended to only his brother and Beth, he wasn't risking them and himself for strangers.

He decided he was going to ignore the fact he had put Beth on the same level of giving a shit as his brother. Didn't mean nothing, not a thing.


End file.
